Awkwardly Obvious
Awkwardly Obvious is an "Ultra Fanon" made by Cocoabean. She made it after being persuaded by her best friends, Lizzy and Carl, to make themselves, including Cocoabean, as Saiyans. Cocoabean made their designs and story shortly before she put it on UDB Wiki. Characters Sepala- An outgoing, eccentric Saiyan. It is odd at how cheery she is, leaving others to question whether or not she bumped her head as an infant. She loves ice cream and being with her best friends, Amarunthia and Ronoco. Sepala loves dancing and fighting, striving to be the "best badass girl Saiyan ever!!" Sepala, Amarunthia and Ronoco are often questioned at how they became friends. She is the Saiyan form of Lizzy and her name is a pun off of Parsley. Amarunthia- A quiet enigma of a Saiyan. She is usually quiet and prefers to keep out of the spotlight, but when angered, she is unpredictable and ruthless. She treats her best friends well and has never yelled at them. She shares Sepala's passion for fighting, multiplied by 45. When she meets a person at first, she is very shy and is always socially awkward. She sympathizes more with Ronoco, calling him "Ronoco-kun" instead of calling him -san. She is the Saiyan form of IRL Cocoa and her name is a pun off of Amaranth. Ronoco- An optimistic but quiet Saiyan. He is usually seen holding a conversation with Amarunthia, and he's kind to others. He seems to put others before himself and shares the girls' passion for fighting. He is known for his technological genius, inherited from his deceased mother. He has never been mad at a person, other than villains. He's usually a jokester and funny. He greatly respects women, unlike Vegeta, but he has a slight annoyed expression when he is around Vegeta. He is the Saiyan form of Carl and his name is a pun off of corn. Script Episode 1 Three pods crashed on the cerulean colored landscape. The water was green as Earth's grass, with the sky being the same color. Smoke and dust began to surround the three pods, an opening sound coming from the three of them. Footsteps were hear coming out of the foreign pods. The first one to make his presence visible was a Saiyan with tan skin, bangs with brown hair but black hair for the rest of his ear length hair, two ear piercings, onyx eyes, a Saiyan armor and an azure scouter. Followed behind him was a Saiyan woman with blonde bangs and the rest of her wild, neck length hair being black, a green scouter, black eyes; and female Saiyan armor which consisted of a regular top like the man's, but a miniskirt with leggings. A giggle was heard as the shortest female came out. She wore armor identical to the first female, with black hair reaching to her lower back, black eyes and pink scouter. "Finally!" The second female stretched as her furry tail did the same, "It's about time I got out of that crunched up pod!" "Sepala, Frieza's on this planet. You could try to be a bit serious and quieter." The male Saiyan spoke to Sepala, who was the second female. "Ah, shaddup, Ronoco. You and Amarunthia are lame sourpusses! I don't care if Frieza hears!" Sepala chuckled. Amarunthia had a look of alertness and shock as her scouter, followed by Sepala and Ronoco's, beeped loudly. "It's coming our way." Amarunthia looked at her comrades and turned back. Vegeta's black hair stood up like fire as always as he landed. His feet touched the ground as he saw the three Saiyans, kind of stunned. "Well, well, if it isn't three weakling Saiyans. I'm surprised Frieza didn't kill you." Vegeta sneered at the three Saiyans. "You shut u-" Sepala began to speak but she stared at Vegeta. Something about him reminded her of someone..the king! But the king's dead..Prince Vegeta? "Vegeta Jr.? Wows, you're meaner than I expected." Ronoco and Amarunthia concealed a laugh as Vegeta glared at Sepala, pissed off. "Jr.? Heh, I passed that fool known as my father when I was 5, at the oldest. There's only one Vegeta in this universe, and he's your prince. Now shut up." Vegeta surely did shut em up. Or so he thought. "Are you really going to rule over 3 Saiyans? You're stupider than ever. And I thought elites had high class education and you were a prodigy." Ronoco laughed, followed by a snicker from Amarunthia. INCOMPLETE Category:Page added by Cocoabean Category:Fan Fiction